


Unpleasant Surprise

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Cross-breeding, Date Rape, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Breeding, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Pregnancy, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: Muggle-born Rebecca Edevane has a bone to pick with her boyfriend. She knows him, knows he is keeping something from her and she is going to find out what no matter what. She is in for one hell of a surprise.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. It's Knot Nice

Rebecca Edevane, a quiet unassuming muggle-born witch, had had enough of her boyfriends propensity for keeping secrets from her. She left her home and walked a short distance from the town so she could safely apparate to his house.

She arrived at the front door of a small isolated cottage her boyfriend called home. The area around was deathly silent which put her on edge. Without knocking she unlocked the door and went inside to look for him. She couldn't find him at first until she had found a door she had never seen before.

Unlocking that door she found it lead to a small, somewhat empty, basement. She rounded on the man laying on the old tattered and torn mattress that sat in the corner.

"Remus?"

Remus stood, a panicked look settled across his face. "Becky? You shouldn't be here. You can't be here." He tried to press himself into the far wall, hoping in vane that it would swallow him to keep him away from the woman he loved.

"No, I am done. You tell me everything but there is still something you're hiding, you can't lie to me about that." The room began to brighten as full moon rise came. She turned to look out the squat window at the forest as the moon light began creeping into the room. She closed her eyes to bath in the moonlight.

She barely notice the cracking sounds behind her, "Please, Becky. Leave." His voice rasped a husky toned plea.

"No, I am not leaving till you tell me what..." She turned around to see him mid transformation, horror written across her face as it dawned on her what his big secret was.

"Run." Came the deep throaty last plea from Remus as his transformation completed itself. After a moments hesitations she made for the door, just as the werewolf made to tackle the fresh meat on offer.

She made it half-way to the door before the werewolf collided with her, sending her into the far wall. Becky was unconscious before her body hit the floor.

* 

Becky woke with a scream as something blunt stabbed into her abdominal region. Gored by something long and rounded was causing excruciating pain overriding every thought. It was when the object penetrating her started to withdraw that she felt a presence above her.

She was face down on the floor and, lifted herself up to look over her shoulder at what was there. She saw a large wolf like creature on top of her, then it all came flooding back. "Remus" She spoke softly as the animal above her moved again. Stabbing the offending object deep into her gut again, tearing another scream from the woman beneath.

As the wolf withdrew the item again she took stock of her situation. Her clothing was in tatters, claws of the beast above her had destroyed them leaving her in effect nude. The wolf ran her through again, another pained cry left her lips. Looking down her body she noticed a sizable mound forming beneath and between her two breasts, just below the junction of her ribs and sternum. She felt the wolf shift again withdrawing the offending item from her body, causing the mound to disappear.

This time when the wolf impaled her again she was prepared, only a pained whimper escaped her lips. Tears ran down her cheeks as she finally pieced together what was happening, the object that the wolf was stabbing her with repeatedly was the creature monstrous phallus. The pain of it forcing its way into her womb must have been what brought her screaming back to consciousness.

When the wolf started to withdraw it's penis Becky started to scramble for the door only for the wolf to lunge at her, knocking her to the floor again. Its massive paw pinning her to the concrete floor she started to struggle in panic as the wolfs massive penis started to enter her vagina again.

Then she could feel its breath on her back and she froze in fear. 

Becky remembered the day she and Remus went for a picnic in a clearing not far from here. They had been kissing when they heard to sound of a scrap between two wolves. Becky had tried to apparate away but Remus for some reason had not been afraid, told her they weren't interested in them. The wolves broke into the clearing, one of the wolves had the other by the leg. The wolf that was being bitten started to whimper and assumed a more submissive position prostrating themselves ass end in the air. The wolf let go of the bleeding leg and moved to the others rear end and wasted no time in mounting the bitch.

She calmed herself down, she hadn't been bitten she recalled. Yet. She wasn't planning on becoming a werewolf, concluding that the pain of being mounted again was a small price to pay to avoid that. Becky started to make a noise similar to the wolf that day and assumed the same prostrated position with her ass in the air.

She was rewarded for her submission by not being turned, but she didn't have time to savour the feeling of his breath leave her as the pain returned as the wolf, taking no care of her comfort, roughly forced his arm sized member back into her up to the 'hilt'. The wolf processed to mate her.

After a time the wolf started to punch the inside of her body with deep, shallow and rapid thrusts until something round slipped into her vagina, the wolf let out a howl in victory as the bulb began to swell, locking the pair together. When the swelling subsided the wolf made some experimental tugs on the lock before moving off of the 'bitch' he had successfully mounted.

Once the wolf was no longer above her Becky tried to pull him out of her. After one particularly sharp and painful attempt Becky felt something new inside her, up under her diaphragm. She soon realise what ever it was it happened to be around where the head of the wolf's massive penis was poking out of her upper stomach, it was attempting to breed her. The wolf was shooting it's seaman, emanating from the penis-head. Erupting like a geyser from the invading organ directly into her unprotected fertile womb.

Hours past and Becky was still tied to the wolf. The invading mass of flesh buried deeply inside her, along with the unleashed seaman trapped by the fleshy plug in her womb. With so much in her blowing her womb up like a water balloon enough to look like she was five months pregnant was making it an uncomfortable experience. He on the other hand took advantage of being tied to his 'mate' and slept the night away. As dawn approached, it's rosy fingers starting to banish the night, Becky felt a sudden shift in the pressure the member caused inside her. She turned to look as the monstrous penis was removed from her body as the beast returned to the man he had been.

She stood shakily on weaken legs and left him there, unable to face him after the events of last night. At the door she grabbed her cloak and apparated to Saint Mungo's. She stumbled to the nearest healer and collapsed in her arms and simple uttered the word "werewolf" before her mind surrendered to unconsciousness.

* 

Becky woke up some time later in bed in a dingy ward of St Mungo's. A young healer nearby noticed her regaining consciousness and moved to talk to her. "Good afternoon Miss Edevane, I am Hippocrates Smethwyck. I am the Trainee Healer on this ward. How do you feel?"

"Where am I?"

"You are currently in the Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites."

"Was I bitten?"

Just then another healer came to join the conversation. "I have this from here, Smethwyck. Continue your rounds, please." He left as the woman sat on the side of her bed, "I am Marguerite Fiddlewood, the Healer-in-Charge for this ward."

"That young man told me what ward I was in, I was bitten?" She asked hesitantly.

She smile kindly at Becky, "No. All you were able to say before you collapsed was 'werewolf'. Last night was the full moon so it's safe to assume you had been infected and were brought here. Are you sure it was a werewolf?"

"He transformed in front of me."

"I examine you when you arrived and there was no signs of you having been bitten." She hesitated, "My examination shows that you had been... violated, by the creature."

"I've never heard of a werewolf have sex with someone instead of biting them."

"There has been no recorded incidents like yours. We will keep you overnight so you can recover from your ordeal before releasing you. Alright." Becky just nodded.

* 

When Becky was released she returned home and quickly packed her things, after that night she couldn't face Remus. She moved in with her cousin and got a job in the muggle world as a teacher, it wasn't much but it was a start.

Three months later she still cried herself to sleep, this time she was curled in around herself in the foetal position. She cried herself to sleep.


	2. The Philosopher's Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, Amaris' first year at Hogwarts. These will not be fully fleshed out retellings just broad strokes, save the meat and potatoes for when things really change.

July 31st, 1991

Amaris Edevane walked alongside her mother as she entered _The Leaky Cauldron_. The was a huge kerfuffle over by the bar centred around a very large man with shaggy hair and beard, something about him had drawn all the patrons attention. Becky guided her daughter around the crowd and out to Diagon Alley and down to Gringott, Amaris rubber-necking the entire way there.

As the pair were about to leave the bank, their muggle money exchanged for wizarding currency, they bumped into the large man from the tavern who was accompanied by a boy of around Amaris' age. Becky seemed overjoyed to have meet the man here, "Hagrid, how wonderful to see you again."

"Hallo Becky, 't's been a long time now hasn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but I was really busy and then..." Becky stopped, unsure of how to explain. "This is my daughter, Amaris. Amaris this is Hagrid, he's the grounds-keeper of Hogwarts." Just then she noticed the small boy at his side, more over she noticed whom he most looked like. She knelt down, so she could easily look him in the eyes, "Bless my soul, you must be James and Lily's little boy."

After a few minutes of small talk Hagrid remembered that he and Harry had to go into Gringotts so the quartet parted and went their separate ways. Their first stop, like so many others, was to Ollivander's wand shop where Amaris was selected by a Willow wand with a core of Unicorn hair, 9 3/4 inches. Robes, books, all the things Amaris would need for the upcoming scholastic year were bought before Becky decided that the pair had earned a treat. They headed for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, once they had finished there treats the headed for Eeylops Owl Emporium where Becky bought Amaris an owl so she could write home without having to rely on the school owls.

September 1st, 1991

Amaris sat beside her mother in the back of the taxi on the ride to Kings Cross Station. She was nervous about this coming school year, it will have been the longest she had spent away from her mother. 

When they arrived her mother grabbed a baggage trolley as the driver grabbed the trunk out of the boot. The pair walked side-by-side into the station and to the platforms 9 and 10. As the neared the barrier to access Platform 9 3/4 Amaris recognised a be-speckled black haired youth talking to a red-haired woman who was helping her youngest through.

Amaris joined Harry and a boy she learned was called Ron Weasley and later a girl called Hermione Granger.

When they arrived and moved to the anti-chamber to await sorting, Amaris was as nervous as all the other first years. They were eventually led into the Great Hall and the sorting commenced, when Professor McGonagall got to the 'E' surnames Amaris took her place on the stool and waited for the hat to sort her into her house. It seemed to take an age for the hat to decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, finally settling on Gryffindor where she was soon joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Classes were a blur throughout the year, Amaris was 'glad' when Hermione became friends with Ron and Harry she was a great balance to their respective personalities. Though Amaris didn't agree with their assessment of Professor Snape, perhaps she had read one too many crime fiction novels where the prime suspect was always innocent. They didn't agree with her thinking, Professor Quirell had said the troll was in the dungeon but they ran into it going to tell Hermione. Nor that he might have been trying to save Harry when his broomstick took on a mind of its own.

At the end on the year, Amaris left the trio to stop whomever was after the stone. They all agreed that someone should get an owl to Dumbledore as soon as owlishly possible, he may not return soon enough but it was worth a try.

The year ended with Gryffindor grasping the House Cup from the slimy hands of Slytherin, the first time in the memory of the current student population.

The long train journey back to Platform 9 3/4 was both to long and not long enough and before long they were saying goodbye to each other and their various friends before splitting up and going their separate ways in muggle London.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure I have posted it correctly but I have started a [_Fantastic Beasts Challange_](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/123456hp/profile). Would like to see what you make of it.


End file.
